


All With A Kiss

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur won't let Merlin kiss him no matter how many times they share a bed. When Merlin can't stand it anymore he steps out of the way so Arthur and Gwen can have their happy ever after. If only that was what Arthur wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for any mistakes.   
> Happy reading :)

Arthur came with a cry of Merlin's name and rolled off the sorcerer and onto his back, panting. "After the morning I had I needed that Merlin." he said and got up and out of bed. Merlin sighed and followed his Kings movements.

Why couldn't Arthur just kiss him? For weeks they had been enjoying sex whenever they could or whenever Arthur wanted Merlin.

Arthur had come in his chambers whilst Merlin was halfway through cleaning and told Merlin to strip and get into the bed he had just finished making. Merlin had loved and hated it. He loved it because he loves Arthur and he hates it because no matter how fantastic the sex was, they never kissed, they sometimes held each other close and Merlin had been allowed to sleep in Arthur's bed with him.

Merlin made the mistake of trying to kiss Arthur the next morning. His lips barely touched Arthur's when the blond shot up and out of bed. "What are you doing Merlin?"

"Kissing you."

"Well don't Merlin. Just no."

Merlin had not seen Arthur much for two days after that. When Arthur went to Merlin's quarters two nights later, Merlin knew Arthur was now alright with him and knew not to try and kiss Arthur again.

Merlin knew that he should have not have got in too deep, but he couldn't help it. He was in love with Arthur before Arthur had come to Merlin asking for them to be not only be friends, but friends who have sex, to help release each others pent up stress. Merlin put up an act, pretending he wasn't sure but inside his stomach was doing somersaults in excitement and his heart was in his throat. So he finally stopped pretending and told Arthur yes.

Arthur was dressed and turned to face Merlin. "Why is it taking you so long to dress Merlin?"

"Are you leaving your chambers?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No."

"Then why does it matter how long it takes me? I have to finish cleaning your room anyway."

Arthur nodded and left his chambers. It was only when he heard Arthur's footsteps retreating did he sink to the floor and let the tears fall. He loved Arthur so much and loved having sex with him but lately every time they had finished having sex and Arthur left Merlin alone, it would hurt.

Merlin wiped his tears away and quickly finished dressing and walked over to the window, looking down into the courtyard below Merlin felt his heart break when he saw Arthur give Gwen some flowers and watched as Gwen kissed Arthur on the lips as a thank you and Arthur kissed back. As Merlin looked down at the scene he felt his heart break and knew he would give anything to be having what Gwen was right now.

But he knew it could never be.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur needed a Queen. Arthur pulled back and hugged Gwen and feeling as though he was being watched, Arthur looked up and saw Merlin quickly backing away from his chamber window.

"What are the flowers for may I ask." Gwen said as she deeply inhaled their scent.

"Do I need a reason."

"Not really. It is a nice surprise."

"Just nice?"

Gwen laughed. "Alright it is a wonderful surprise."

Gwen turned and smiled when she saw Merlin quickly moving down the steps in the courtyard, his small bag sat on his left shoulder as the strap went diagonally across and ended with the small sack leaning against Merlin's right hip.

"Merlin Arthur got me these flowers. Isn't he the sweetest?"

"Yeah. Arthur's the best."

Gwen smiled at Merlin's reply but Arthur frowned at the tone in his voice. "Merlin where are you going?"

"Supplies for Gaius." was all the brunet said as he continued to hurry away.

Gwen turned to Arthur. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing. What makes you think I have done something?"

"Merlin is always happy Arthur. The only time I see him sad, confused or hurt you are the reason for it."

"Really?" Arthur asked. Surprised by this information.

"Yes. So what have you done or said?"

I kissed you and he saw. Arthur thought. "Honestly Gwen. I don't know what's wrong with him. I will find out though." he said, giving her a smile before walking away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of days Arthur didn't get a chance to ask Merlin what was wrong with him, even though he knew what was wrong with him, he wanted to hear Merlin say it. But Merlin had avoided Arthur at any cost, saying Gaius needed his help or needed him to fetch something or took longer to do his chores.

It was two days after Merlin saw Arthur and Gwen kiss and Merlin was on the training ground standing to the side and waiting like always until Arthur called for him to swap weapons.

"Merlin pass me my sword will you."

Merlin walked over and took away Arthur's shield and handed him a sword. "There you go sire."

Gwaine who was stood waiting with Percival frowned when he heard Merlin. Sire? When has Merlin ever called Arthur sire? He thought. He just knew something was wrong. He had to talk to him.

"Hey Arthur. How about Merlin trains with us. It's about time he learnt how to fight otherwise when we are fighting he is just standing there."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "What do you say Merlin?"

"I want to train with Gwaine." Arthur let Merlin see the hurt look on his face before putting his mask on to face his knights. "Gwaine, you will be training Merlin. The rest of you pair up. Percival you are with me."

On his way to Percival, Arthur slowly walked past Gwaine. "Go easy on him Gwaine or I will not be so easy on you."

Gwaine went slowly with Merlin, turned his sword left and right telling Merlin how best to block and then attack and show him how he blocked it. "Merlin what is wrong? And don't say 'nothing' I know something is as you called Arthur sire and you never do that."

Merlin looked at Gwaine, his close and supportive friend who knew Merlin inside and out and was helpful and supportive with his magic like Lancelot. Merlin had kept it together but Gwaine asking what was wrong and showing Merlin with his face that he was worried caused Merlin to lose it and cry. "He doesn't love me Gwaine and it hurts."

"Oh Merlin."

"I need to get away from here. No-one can see me like this."

"No Merlin. You are staying here, come with me and chuck some water on your face. No-one will be watching as us knights do it all the time."

Merlin nodded and followed Gwaine's movements and chucked water on his face, washing away his tears. They moved back and started to train again. "Merlin Arthur does care about you and I am going to prove how much."

"How?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life Gwaine. You know that."

"Okay. And I am sorry."

"For what?"

Gwaine didn't answer. Instead he swept his foot out and Merlin went into the air before landing awkwardly on his leg, crying out in pain.

"Merlin!" Arthur said as he rushed over.

Gwaine knelt down. "Why Gwaine?"

"I'm sorry Merlin but it is to prove to you. And I know you can mend it with your-"

"Merlin." Arthur dropped to his knees and shoved Gwaine out of the way. "I warned you Gwaine."

"Warned him about what?"

"To go easy on you."

"Merlin I'm sorry. I warned you."

"And I warned you Gwaine."

"I will take you to Gaius."

"You Gwaine will stay right here and carry on training. I will take Merlin."

"Neither of you will take me as Gaius will have to come to me as I cannot walk." Merlin winced.

"Then I shall carry you." and before Merlin could even begin to protest, Arthur moved one arm around Merlin's back and another under his legs and scooped him up, carrying him from the training ground and through the town.

"Arthur put me down and have someone fetch Gaius. You can't carry someone like me like this through the town with your people watching."

"Why not?"

"Because you are the King and the King should not be seen caring this much for a mere servant."

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin. "You are not a mere servant Merlin. You are someone very close to me who always helps me. Plus, I am the King of Camelot and if I so wish to carry you then I shall."

"Agravaine not like it." Merlin said as Arthur started to walk again.

"Agravaine is not King."

"You are with Gwen. She should be the only one you carry like this."

"The only one to carry Gwen like this is Lancelot. What you saw through my window that morning is me helping Gwen to try and get with Lancelot by trying to get him to see that if he does not do something then he will lose her."

"If you don't see Gwen in that way then why kiss her?"

"Because I can trust myself to stop as I know there are no feelings there Merlin. I am scared that if I kiss you then I will -"

"Merlin!"

Arthur and Merlin looked away from each other and saw Gaius hurrying over to them and started to examine Merlin's ankle.

"What happened?"

"Gwaine is what happened after I warned him to go easy. Don't worry. I will deal with Gwaine."

"Bring him to my quarters Arthur."

Gaius hurried along ahead of them, most likely getting things ready for Merlin.

"You will not deal with Gwaine."

"I will do what I like Merlin. He hurt you."

"Not on purpose. And since when do you care."

Gaius poked his head around the corner before Arthur could answer. "Hurry Arthur."

Arthur picked up the pace and laid Merlin on the small bed. "I will leave you to it Gaius. Let me know how he is and how he will be as soon as you know."

"I will Arthur."

When Gaius turned away to get some salve, Arthur leaned over Merlin and lowered his voice. "I more than care Merlin. Believe me when I say my feelings for you run deeper than anyone I have known or yet to meet."

Merlin looked into those ocean blue eyes he always got lost in and saw nothing but truth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days later when Arthur was having dinner with his uncle whilst discussing business matters. Arthur wanted Merlin to have plenty of rest because of his ankle but Merlin was now walking normally again, telling Arthur his ankle is fine now as Gaius worked wonders and it only hurts a little. Truth be told, Merlin healed it with his magic, but he couldn't tell Arthur that.

Merlin working for Arthur now why he had dinner with his uncle was the first time he was up and about since he hurt his ankle. Gaius had told Arthur he would need plenty of rest. Arthur not knowing about Merlin having magic and already healing himself carried Merlin to the luxurious chambers next to his and put him on strict rest and even had a servant look after him.

At night Arthur even came in and shared the bed with Merlin. On the second night when Arthur thought Merlin was asleep he slowly and gently climbed into bed.

Merlin who was awake had to to bite the inside of his cheek when he felt Arthur's hand on the ankle he had hurt and only just managed to stop himself gasping in surprise when he felt a very soft pair of lips on his ankle before he felt Arthur moving about and get comfy behind him, an arm around him drawing his close.

Agravaine wasn't happy that Merlin was serving them dinner and standing to the side waiting for when their goblets were to be re-filled and he showed Merlin with the looks he gave him that he didn't want him there.

"Arthur we are to discuss important business, is it really wise to have him here?"

"I trust Merlin with my life. I can trust him to not repeat a word of what he hears."

Merlin had to smile at that but the smile was soon gone by Agravaine ordering him around. "Fill my goblet."

Merlin filled it and turned to Arthur. "Would you like a refill Arthur?"

"That is Sire or My Lord to you."

"No uncle. To Merlin I am Arthur." Arthur corrected before smiling at Merlin. "Please Merlin."

Merlin smiled and filled Arthur's goblet and handed it to him, Arthur took it making sure his hands closed over Merlin's around the goblet. Neither of them noticing Agravaine's look of disgust before viciously cutting his meat up and shoving a forkful in his mouth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what was wrong with my uncle tonight. He is not normally in a mood." Arthur wondered aloud as he got ready for bed.

"I am not normally there that is why." Merlin answered, folding down Arthur's sheets before moving to pick the clothes up that Arthur had discarded.

"Don't be silly Merlin. My uncle likes you."

"Are you blind Arthur? When you get the chance to, you see how he looks at me when he thinks no-one is watching. If looks could kill I would have been dead long ago."

Arthur frowned as he got into bed. "Are you not joining me tonight?" he asked when he saw Merlin walking towards the door.

"No Arthur. The past three nights we have shared a bed in the chambers next door. We have to be careful. Wouldn't want anyone knowing about us would you. I will see you in the morning Arthur." he said and gave his King a smile as he left.

Arthur sat staring at the closed door for a while. Merlin's words going through his mind. Wouldn't want anyone knowing about us would you. It used to be 'we' not just him. Deciding to ask Merlin more about it in the morning, Arthur blew out the candle by his bed and tried to get comfy, knowing he wouldn't get much sleep that night as the past three nights had him used to sleeping with Merlin in his arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning and Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers with his breakfast on a tray and placed it on the table whilst he got out Arthur's clothes for the day and drew back the curtains. The sun being bright came through the window and on to Arthur's face.

Merlin smiled when he saw his King scrunch his face up and turn over, burying his face in his pillow. "Merlin!" he mumbled.

"Good morning Arthur. I have got your clothes out for the day and your breakfast is on the table along with the papers that you need to check and sign."

Arthur raised his head and looked at Merlin over his shoulder. "Why have you done all of that already?"

"I have to be with Gaius today Arthur. Sorry. His stock needs filling up and whilst he can get most of it from the market, I have to go into the forest and pick it."

Arthur nodded and sat up, throwing the covers back as he rose to his feet, smirking when he saw Merlin blush. "Come now Merlin. Don't say that my nakedness still makes you blush after all we have done."

Merlin chucked Arthur some breeches. "Put some clothes on, that door isn't locked." he said, pointing to Arthur's chamber doors.

Arthur laughed and caught the breeches, pulling them up before making his way over to the table to eat his breakfast.

"Is it alright if I go now Arthur? The sooner I get these herbs and things for Gaius the sooner I can be back."

"Of course."

Merlin smiled and went to leave when Arthur's hand closing around his wrist stopped him. "Arthur?"

"There are still renegades in the woods who the knights are still searching for. I don't want you in there alone. Take Gwaine and Percival with you. Please?"

Merlin seeing concern on Arthur's face, smiled. "Okay Arthur." he said and walked out leaving Arthur alone to eat his breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that morning when Arthur was stood at the bottom of the steps in the courtyard talking with some of his knights. The renegades were still in the forest but his knights had managed to catch their leader who wasn't talking. "So what if you have caught me?" he spat at Arthur. "My men know what to do if that happens."

"Unfortunately for you my men now know what to do when they see your men."

"Do your worst, my men can take it."

"Not this they won't." Arthur looked at Leon. "Scour every inch of the forest, we know what his men look like, spread the word around the rest of the knights. Take no prisoners."

"You order to kill my men in cold blood."

"I am ordering my men to defend themselves and protect this kingdom by killing those who killed for the fun of it."

Arthur looked at Leon again. "Take him to the cells. He shall be executed at dawn."

"Yes Sire." Leon walked off, dragging the renegades leader behind him.

Arthur watched Leon drag the prisoner away and turned quickly when he heard a squeal and watched in horror as Gwen came tumbling towards him, rolling over and over as she came down the stone steps. "Gwen!"

Arthur rushed forwards with his arms out and managed to give her soft landing as she landed on him but she was already crying.

"Arthur I am sorry. I slipped on the top stair."

"Don't apologise. Where does it hurt?"

"My back." Gwen made to move but squealed in pain. "Oh I can't move."

Not being able to move with Gwen on top of him, Arthur turned his head and saw his knights running over to them both. "No don't move her." he said when they crouched down to pick Gwen up. "Go and get Gaius. Tell him Gwen has fallen down the courtyard steps and can't move because of her back. Hurry."

The two knights nodded and rushed off. "Oi. Both of you don't need to go. One of you get Lancelot and bring him here, quickly. He is on the training ground."

One of the knights nodded and hurried away towards the training ground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes had gone before Arthur heard Lancelot. "Gwen!" he said as he knelt down beside his king and the woman he loves. "What happened?"

"She has fell and hurt her back Lancelot. She can't move. She has passed out from the pain." Arthur said as he looked down and saw Gwen's head on his chest with her eyes closed. "I saw her fall and managed to break her fall and give her a soft landing, but by then she had already hurt her back. She can't move, but Gaius should be here any minute now."

No sooner had Arthur finished explaining to Lancelot did Gaius appear with the knight who fetched him, carrying a long, strong piece of wood.

Gaius knelt down beside Arthur and Gwen and listened to what Arthur had told him before Gaius made to check her over. "Okay Arthur as slowly as you can I need you to gently roll over, take Gwen with you so she will end up laying on this board."

Arthur nodded and did as Gaius asked him to. Pausing every now and then when Gwen whimpered. Finally getting Gwen on the board, Arthur slowly stood and stretched. "Arthur she will need an extremely comfortable bed to get the proper rest."

Arthur nodded. "She can have my chambers. I will move into the another one down the corridor. Lancelot you get the other end of the board, we will take her there now so Gaius can treat her better."

They managed to get Gwen in Arthur's bed and after the maids had stripped Gwen down to next to nothing, Arthur got servants to ready a new room for him to sleep in. Arthur left Lancelot with Gwen who helped Gaius move her back and forth whilst treating her, telling Gaius to let him know how she is doing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin had come back from getting the things for Gaius and left Gwaine and Percival at the training ground.

He walked into Gaius' quarters and frowned when he saw several vials of his stock missing. He placed what he had fetched and picked up for Gaius on the workbench and left again. He went in search for Arthur. He thought he would be gone all day but he actually hurried to get it done so he could spend the day with Arthur. He didn't know when they would next have sex but spending the day with Arthur, the slightest touches and caresses they share, the smiles. Just thinking about it made Merlin smile as he walked into the throne room.

Seeing that Arthur was not there Merlin decided to try his chambers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur walked into his chambers and saw Gwen awake. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Not much better but the pain potions Gaius gave me are working. What happened to you?"

Arthur looked down at his top. "One of my knights has not long become a father. I went to visit the happy parents and their son and their baby boy decided to tell me in not so many words what he thought of me by bringing his milk back up whilst holding him." Gwen laughed whilst Arthur went behind the screen to take his top off and wash the smell away where the baby spit up.

He just walked out from behind the screen shirtless and walked over to get another top when his doors opened and Merlin walked in. "Arthur I finished helping Gaius so I am all yo-" Merlin stopped when he saw Gwen wearing next to nothing in his bed to Arthur who was standing there shirtless.

Arthur's eyes widened when he realised what Merlin must be thinking and how it looked. "No Merlin. It isn't what it looks like."

Merlin slowly started to back back. "No Merlin. Mer-" Arthur tried but Merlin turned and fled the room.

Arthur turned and looked at Gwen who knew of Arthur's feelings for Merlin. "Go after him Arthur and explain. Quickly."

"Will you be-"

"I'll be fine. Lancelot is coming by after training. Go." Arthur nodded and went after Merlin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin was running, he couldn't believe what he just saw, and yet... it must have been what it looked like. Gwen was wearing next to nothing in Arthur's bed and Arthur himself was just getting dressed. He heard footsteps behind him and Arthur calling out his name but he didn't stop. Why was Arthur following him anyway, surely he didn't care how he felt anymore now he had Gwen.

Merlin turned a corner and bumped into Lancelot who held Merlin tight. "Merlin what's wrong? Who upset you?"

"Let go of me." Merlin choked out and broke free from Lancelot's grip and carried on running. Merlin had just turned the corner when Arthur came into Lancelot's view. "Lancelot have you seen Merlin?"

"Yeah he just broke free from my grip, he had tears running down his face Arthur what's wrong?"

"Tears?" Arthur sighed as he took off again.

"Arthur what is going on?" he called out after him.

"Ask Gwen." Arthur yelled back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin burst into Gaius' quarters making the old man jump. "Ah Merlin I-" Gaius stopped when he saw how upset Merlin looked. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"Gaius please, whatever he says or asks you have not seen me. Please?"

When Gaius nodded Merlin ran up the wooden steps to his left that Gaius often walked up to get his books and shut himself inside the small room up there.

Arthur came running into Gaius' quarters and the physician acted as though Arthur made him jump. "Sorry Gaius. Have you seen Merlin at all? Please I have to find him."

"I haven't seen Merlin since he left to get my herbs Arthur. Is something wrong?"

"Doesn't matter Gaius, sorry for bothering you."

Five minutes after Arthur left, Gaius left as well and headed to the training ground. He spotted Gwaine right away and told him what had happened and before Gaius could finish telling Gwaine where Merlin was, the knight had hurried away from the training ground and into the castle to comfort his friend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwaine tapped on the door he knew his friend was hiding behind. "Merlin it's me, Gaius came and got me. Let me in please."

Gwaine stood there for a few seconds before the door seeing the state of his friend, rushed forward and held Merlin in his arms, holding him tighter as Merlin broke down on Gwaine's shoulder. "What did Arthur do Merlin?"

"Arthur... Gwen was naked in his bed and he was just getting dressed...what didn't he do."

Percival was standing outside Gaius' quarters. He had followed his lover there and decided to stand guard whilst Gwaine talked to Merlin and calmed him down. Percival looked to his right when he heard footsteps and saw Arthur walking towards them. "Arthur what's wrong?"

"I have come to talk to Merlin."

"Merlin isn't here."

"Don't lie Percival. I saw Gaius fetch you and Gwaine and then watched as you and he hurried back here. Only few can calm Merlin when he is upset and Gwaine is one of them, please let me talk to him."

"I am sorry Arthur but you upset Merlin and King or not, you are not getting past me."

"But I need to explain to Merlin what he saw."

"Yeah? And just what did Merlin see that you need to explain?"

"That is between me and him."

"Well unless you tell me you are not getting past."

Arthur sighed and told Percival everything who apologised once Arthur had finished. "Me and Gwaine was told a knight rushed to get Lancelot. Sorry Arthur."

"It's alright Percival. I would have done the same. Can I get past now?"

"Sure. Let me just get Gwaine away."

Percival knocked on the door and waited. "Gwaine I need to talk to you about something. It's urgent."

Gwaine came out of the room seconds later and Percival led him down the stairs to Arthur where he explained all.

"So Merlin saw that and thought you had just had sex with her when really she is injured and on bed rest."

"Yes Gwaine."

Gwaine nodded. "Then go and tell Merlin that."

Arthur walked up to the room and knocked before entering. "Arthur." Merlin looked up.

"Merlin I am sorry."

"Sorry? You don't have anything to be sorry about Arthur. It's me being stupid. My actions today surely tell you how I feel for you."

"They certainly do. Merlin I have come to tell you what happened to Gwen earlier and you can ask Gaius as well as he will back me up."

Merlin nodded and stood as Arthur told him everything.

"So I have let you see how I feel for you for no reason? If you don't want me around anymore-"

"I do Merlin. Now more than ever."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Arthur moved forwards and hugged Merlin. "And Gwen is happy and in love with Lancelot." Arthur pulled back. "Idiot."

Merlin smiled. "Prat."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything went back to normal after that, well almost. Neither of them expressed their feelings until this very day. When Merlin woke up that morning thinking that today will be a good day he had no idea how right he was.

Merlin had cleaned all of Arthur's room with his magic, and had just finished the bed when the chamber doors opened with a bang, making him jump.

Arthur slammed the door behind him and walked over to Merlin, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"I have had an argument with my uncle. I am sick and tired of him pushing me and pushing me, whenever I tell him no he brings my mother up and how he promised her he would look out for me."

"Where has he been for the first twenty years of your life."

When Arthur looked up, Merlin smiled sadly. "Sorry."

"Don't be Merlin. You are right." Arthur sighed. "Maybe my uncle is right. I am still young and I have not been King for long."

"Arthur even so you still know more about being King then he ever will. You ruled over this Kingdom before Uther died so you have been doing it for a lot longer. From what I see and hear Arthur your uncle is always trying to make you smaller than what you are Arthur. You are a brave and worthy King."

"I am weak."

"You're not." Merlin took a risk and sat on Arthur's lap. "He is only there to advise you Arthur, you don't have to take it. After all, how can he tell you how is best to run a kingdom. King Bayard can tell you how to run a kingdom, King Geoffrey, Lord Godwyn, King Olaf. All of these can tell you as they have been running their kingdom peacefully for years. Agravaine doesn't."

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and saw unshed tears there. "Arthur you are a very worthy King and are destined to be the greatest King of all Albion, you follow your heart and what you believe and you will be fine. I know it."

Merlin leaned forwards and gently placed his lips upon Arthur's, who started to pull back at first but relaxed and kissed back when Merlin held the back of Arthur's head keeping him in place. When the need for air was apparent they pulled away. "I'm sorry Arthur."

"No. Don't be Merlin." Arthur breathed and looked closely at Merlin and getting lost in those electric blue eyes he found himself inching closer to the sorcerer. "Arthur?" Merlin asked, his eyes dropping from Arthur's eyes to his lips and back up.

"Shh Merlin." was all Arthur said just before placing his lips upon Merlin's. Finally, after all this time, he got to kiss his Merlin and now he was he couldn't care if it led to him falling in love with him as he was already there. Cupping Merlin's face with his hands and deepening the kiss before holding Merlin close, Arthur started to fall onto his back on the bed taking Merlin with him.

Arthur reached up and slowly started to undo the knot in Merlin's neck scarf whilst the brunet himself ran his hands down Arthur's body and began undoing the ties on his breeches.

Arthur chucked the scarf over his head where it landed somewhere on the floor by the bed. Arthur soon removed Merlin's jacket and and quickly lifted the top over Merlin's head so he could be kissing him again.

Merlin pulled his head away from Arthur who followed him. "Up."

Arthur moved up and watched Merlin as he held on to the blonds top and pulled it over his head. As soon as the top was off, Arthur moved his hand to behind Merlin's head and pulled him in for another kiss as he fell back onto the bed, once again taking Merlin with him.

After rolling back and forth, they were soon both naked. Arthur laid Merlin flat on his back, "don't move," was all he said before he started from Merlin's neck, trailing kisses downwards, on to his chest, Arthur paused at Merlin's nipples, swirling his tongue around each one, giving them a gentle nibble, making Merlin moan and arch his back. "Arthur," he breathed.

Arthur smiled and stuck out his tongue, letting it roam down his lover's stomach, circling his belly button before following the trail of hair with his lips down to Merlin's cock where he inhaled the scent that was all Merlin deeply. "Oh gods Arthur."

Arthur kissed the tip of Merlin's cock and ran his tongue down the length before taking one of Merlin's balls into his mouth.

Merlin above him had his eyes closed and head thrown back as he fisted the sheets.

"Arthur...Arthur please." Arthur lifted his head and looked into Merlin's dazed eyes.

"Please what Merlin?"

Merlin propped himself up on his left elbow, touching Arthur's cheek with his right hand. "Make love to me Arthur."

"With pleasure." Arthur got up and reached over, picking up a small vial of oil. "Hold onto this for me."

Merlin held it tight in his grasp as Arthur lowered his head once more and lifted Merlin's legs over his shoulders. "Bend your legs at the knees baby and place your feet flat on my back."

Merlin did as he was asked and Arthur held Merlin's arse cheeks and spread them apart.

"Arthur what are you-oh!" Merlin gasped when he felt Arthur's tongue at his entrance. Arthur had never, ever touched him there with his tongue before, Arthur only touched that part of Merlin before with his fingers and cock.

Arthur had stuck out his tongue and circled Merlin's entrance before shoving it into that tight heat. Arthur blindly reach above him and took Merlin's cock in hand, pumping it as he started to fuck Merlin with his tongue.

"Arthur please. I..I need you in me."

Letting Merlin's feet drop back on the bed Arthur got up on to his knees. "You need to be prepared Merlin."

"You have done that with your tongue."

"I need to use my fingers Merlin, you are still tight."

"Arthur the size of you." Merlin paused, looking at Arthur's impressive and large cock that stood proudly before looking back into the Kings blue eyes. "You can stretch me with four fingers and I will still be tight."

"Does it hurt you?"

"No Arthur. It gives me more pleasure than I could have ever dreamed of having. Stop stalling. You have already stretched me with your tongue, I want your cock in me."

"Then you shall have it." Arthur said as he took the vial of oil off Merlin and tossed it aside where it landed on their pile of clothes. Taking his cock in hand, Arthur moved forwards and placed a kiss on Merlin's forehead as he moved forwards slowly sheathing himself in the man under him.

"Ah yes Arthur. It is so much better this way."

"You mean because we are making love and not just fucking because I have had a bad day?"

Merlin laughed and wrapped his legs around Arthur, crossing his legs at the ankles causing Arthur to go deeper into Merlin. "Yes Arthur."

Arthur pulled back until only the head of his cock was in Merlin before moving forwards in a hard thrust, when Arthur did this a second time, Merlin pushed up as Arthur slammed in causing them both to moan out loud. "Oh Arthur...do that again."

Arthur didn't need telling twice. After doing this move a couple of times, Arthur moved his whole body down and started to slowly thrust in and out of the man under him, burying his face in Merlin's neck, placing kisses there when he felt the brunets hand on the back of his head holding him there. "I love you Arthur...so much."

"I love you to Merlin. Always have." Arthur pulled his head back and looked Merlin in the eyes. "Always will."

Merlin gave Arthur a genuine smile and tightened his hold in Arthur's hair when the blond began to get faster. Taking Merlin's cock in hand, stroking it quickly, his hand getting faster as he saw that Merlin was about to cum.

"Cum baby." were the whispered words from Arthur that pushed Merlin over the edge along with Arthur's hand on his cock and his thrusting. Screaming Arthur's name as he followed seconds later, emptying himself into Merlin, screaming out his name.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin and rolled to the side where Merlin followed, draping his arms across Merlin's stomach, his leg over Arthur's and his head resting on the King's shoulder. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied placing a kiss on Merlin's forehead before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of weeks everything was back to normal until one day Arthur had finished a counsel meeting early and walked in on Merlin using his magic. "Arthur." Merlin gasped, horrified when he saw the look of shock on his face. "Arthur please?"

"Merlin. I don't want you to take this the wrong way because seeing you have magic explains so much. I am not mad and I don't hate you or anything. Just give me two days."

"Anything Arthur." Merlin went to leave when Arthur stopped him with his hand closed around his wrist. "Merlin I promise you have nothing to worry about. Who else knows?"

"Gaius knew from the first day I arrived and Lancelot and Gwaine found out when I was using my magic to heal you that time when we went after the renegades. I thought they were asleep but they weren't."

Arthur nodded. "Can you send all three to me please. I promise they are not in trouble. Just take some time off Merlin and I will see you in a couple of days."

Merlin nodded. "For what it is worth Arthur. I'm sorry." he said and left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very late that same night, Gaius, Gwaine and Lancelot had told Merlin what Arthur wanted from them. He wanted to know everything that Merlin has done for him and Camelot and all of its people since arriving there.

The next day day Merlin did nothing but sit on the edge of his bed in his room his right leg bouncing as he was bouncing his foot on the ball of his foot.

Gaius had come in three times offering him food and leaving it on the bed when Merlin didn't answer, each time he brought more food he sighed as he took away the untouched food he brought before. Merlin couldn't help but worry. Arthur and he were together now, sharing the same bed night after night, making love each night and morning.

When Merlin's door opened that night he didn't even look up when he knew it was Gaius, nor did he turn to face the man when his bed sunk next to him. "Why haven't you been eating Merlin?"

Merlin quickly looked to the side and saw Arthur's concerned face inches from his own. "I haven't been hungry."

"Liar. I am fine with you having magic Merlin. A lot of what Gaius said it all fitted into place. At least I now know how I have managed to cheat death so many times. Or though I am a little angry as to when you went to the isle of the blessed and offered your life to save mine."

"I needed to protect you Arthur. It's my destiny to make you King."

"And now I am and you are still protecting me."

"Hard habit to break."

Arthur chuckled and stood up pulling Merlin up with him. He kissed him slowly before pulling away. "Come on. I am starved and I know you are as well. You are silly Merlin worrying yourself into not eating."

Merlin laughed with relief, happy that he could still stay by Arthur's side, happy that his darkest secret was no longer a secret.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Arthur woke up and smiled when he saw Merlin fast asleep in his arms. Arthur pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Merlin. His Merlin. He loved that Merlin was now his. Since the morning after they slept together and admitted their feelings for one another, Arthur told all of Camelot that he was in love with Merlin and told his Uncle who looked furious at the news that if he had a problem with it then he was to go to him and leave Merlin alone.

Arthur reached out with one finger and ran it down the middle of Merlin's back. Smiling when Merlin moaned and shivered, snuggling down further into the sheets that covered him up.

Arthur leaned down and placed a kiss on Merlin's bare shoulder. "Wake up baby."

"Mm? Five more minutes?"

"Up now Merlin."

"I don't want to yet." Merlin mumbled, burying his face further into the pillow.

Arthur smirked as he fisted the sheets covering Merlin and pulled, revealing a very naked Merlin who pulled his legs up and curled into a ball. "Arthur."

"Here Merlin. Let me warm you up."

"Mm...okay then." Merlin said, wide awake now as he rolled over and pinned Arthur onto his back and straddled his waist. "Just you lay back Arthur. I am going to have some fun."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I am going to worship every inch of your body."

"Worship away baby."

Merlin smiled and leaned down and began to nip and suck on Arthur's neck, licking and kissing Arthur's Adam's apple as he moved further down, kissing along the King's collarbone.

Merlin stuck his tongue out and licked his way down and stopped at Arthur's right nipple, taking it into his mouth, nibbling gently as his thumb and finger teased the other.

"You are one sexy man Arthur."

Arthur just moaned in return and arched upwards, holding the sorcerer's head as Merlin let his tongue follow the trail of hair that led to Arthur's cock. "Oh yes." Merlin whispered, seeing the hard shaft. "I wonder if my jaw will ache afterwards from opening my mouth and keeping it open so wide."

"Flattery will get you everywhere baby."

Merlin smiled and lowered his head, kissing the head of Arthur's cock, licking off the precum that gathered there before moving his lips down the shaft, kissing as he went lower and lower.

Moving his head back up, Merlin took Arthur into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down as his right hand moved up to play with Arthur's balls.

"Oh fuck Merlin."

Merlin with his right hand full of Arthur's balls, used his left hand to pump the rest of Arthur's cock which he couldn't fit into his mouth.

"Merlin. Merlin please."

Merlin removed his hand and pulled his mouth away from the King's cock and ran his tongue down the underside of the hard shaft, moving his tongue to Arthur's balls and then lower still, licking away at Arthur's entrance before delving his tongue inside.

"Oh fuck Merlin! Oh. Merlin I'm cumming."

No sooner had Arthur screamed it, he was cumming in hot spurts all over his stomach and chest. "Wow Merlin."

Merlin sat up on his knees. "It isn't over yet Arthur." Merlin got off the bed and cleaned Arthur off with a washcloth before dropping it on the floor and straddling Arthur once more. "I want you in me Arthur."

Just at those words had Arthur's cock hardening again. Arthur laid and watched as Merlin's eyes turned gold. "What have you done?"

"I have stretched myself with magic. I want you in me now Arthur." Merlin said as he raised himself up a little. Holding Arthur's cock at his entrance, Merlin slowly lowered himself down. Hissing and moaning when he felt Arthur's cock stretch him more. "Oh yes Arthur." Merlin placed his hands flat on Arthur's stomach and let them roam upwards. "Arthur.." Merlin gasped as he started to bounce up and down.

"Yes Merlin?"

"When I twist you buck."

Arthur didn't have time to ask Merlin as the sorcerer took Arthur's nipples and twisted them. Arthur bucked up and hit Merlin's spot dead on. "Oh yes Arthur. Again. Make me see stars with that big cock of yours."

Arthur smiled and bucked up as Merlin slammed down. He linked his fingers with Arthur's in a tight grip and started to bounce up and down harder. His head thrown back as Merlin started to rock back and forth.

Arthur pulled his hands away from Merlin's and grabbed his hips, helping Merlin slam down as he bucked up. "Cum for me Merlin."

"Yes..." Merlin cried as he came, spilling all on to Arthur's front as the blond came deep inside him.

Merlin lifted himself from Arthur and collapsed onto the bed at side of him, panting heavily as Arthur used the washcloth to wipe himself down again before leaning over Merlin and giving him a kiss. "Now that is how I love to start my mornings."

Merlin just chuckled and snuggled into Arthur's hold. "We don't have to get up yet do we?"

"No. We can stay like this a little longer."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin had never been so happy, he fell asleep each night in Arthur's arms and always woke up in them. Arthur always greeted him when he saw him with a passionate kiss. Not caring who was watching them. Arthur always heard his uncle murmur in disgust and never listened when he told Arthur that it wasn't right but Arthur simply told him to save his breath as he would never leave or give Merlin up.

Arthur was in the middle of telling his uncle all of this when Merlin entered the throne room.

"Arthur you cannot do this, your mother-"

"Would be happy for me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Well you have." snarled Agravaine.

"No he hasn't. Leave us uncle." Agravaine bowed his head to Arthur and left them both alone. "You wanted to see me."

"I did Merlin." Arthur took Merlin's hands in his and led him from the throne room.

"Arthur where are we going?"

"To our chambers. I have a surprise for you."

"I have heard that one before where you dragged me into a dark alcove and had me there and then because you couldn't wait."

"It is nothing like that this time baby."

When they reached their chambers, Merlin frowned at Arthur. "Arthur are you alright? You don't look it."

"I'm fine Merlin. More than fine. Trust me?"

"What a silly question Arthur." Merlin said, smiling when Arthur stepped behind him and placed Merlin's hands on the handles on the doors and then placed his hands over Merlin's eyes. "Open the doors baby."

Merlin did so and walked slowly forwards, promising to keep his eyes closed when Arthur removed his hands to close and lock the doors.

Arthur stood in front of Merlin. "Alright Merlin. Open your eyes." Merlin did so and gasped at all the lit candles before his head dropped to look at Arthur who was in front of him on one knee.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin. I love you so much. Since we admitted our true feelings for one another I have never been so happy. Thanks to you Merlin. You have made me a truly happy man Merlin, I feel as though I can do anything as long as you are by my side. Merlin. Please Make me the happiest man in the world and marry me."

A tear escaped and made its way down Merlin's cheek as he slowly nodded his head. "Yes Arthur. I will."

Arthur stood up and hugged Merlin close, spinning him around and gave him a passionate kiss before placing the silver band on Merlin's finger. "Arthur, it's gorgeous." he said, admiring the ring.

"It was my mother's."

"Arthur are you sure.."

"Yes Merlin. I want you to have it."

"Thank you."

"No Merlin. Thank you. For making me the happiest man alive."

Merlin laughed and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, drawing him in for another kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after the feast that Arthur held, inviting everyone and announced to all of his engagement, who was all happy for their King, happy to finally see him happy and in love, Arthur walked into his and Merlin's chambers to see his future husband laying in their big bed with a sheet barely covering him as he admired his ring.

"Now what a gorgeous sight."

Merlin turned his head and smiled when he saw Arthur stripping. "And what a gorgeous and sexy sight that is." Merlin said, smiling at Arthur's naked form. Arthur smiled and climbed into bed, turning Merlin over so Arthur was spooning him, Merlin held tightly in his arms. "Are you happy Merlin?"

"Unbelievably so Arthur."

Arthur buried his face in Merlin's neck and inhaled his scent before placing small kisses there. "I love you Merlin. So much."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin held Arthur's arms and snuggled further back into the blond's embrace. "Good night Arthur."

"Good night baby."

Arthur and Merlin had found happiness with each other and both felt that admitting their feelings was the best thing that they had done. Lying in that big bed in each others arms, Merlin and Arthur went to sleep with big smiles on their faces that night, thinking of their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comment or Kudos?


End file.
